starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Liste des épisodes de The Clone Wars
Vous retrouverez dans cette page tous les épisodes de la série télévisée The Clone Wars : Saison 1 - Une Galaxie Divisée (2008-2009) * 01x01 : Embuscade (Ambush) * 01x02 : L'Aube du Malveillant (Rising Malevolence) * 01x03 : L'Ombre du Malveillant (Shadow of Malevolence) * 01x04 : Détruisez le Malveillant (Destroy Malevolence) * 01x05 : Les Bleus (Rookies) * 01x06 : La Chute du Droïde (Downfall of a Droid) * 01x07 : Duel de Droïdes (Duel of the Droids) * 01x08 : Jedi Bombad (Bombad Jedi) * 01x09 : La Cape des Ténèbres (Cloak of Darkness) * 01x10 : L'Antre de Grievous (Lair of Grievous) * 01x11 : La Capture du Comte Dooku (Dooku Captured) * 01x12 : Le Général Gungan (The Gungan General) * 01x13 : Le Crash (Jedi Crash) * 01x14 : Les Défenseurs de la Paix (Defenders of Peace) * 01x15 : Intrusion (Trespass) * 01x16 : L'Ennemi Caché (The Hidden Enemy) * 01x17 : Le Virus de l'Ombre Bleue (Blue Shadow Virus) * 01x18 : Les Mystères des Mille Lunes (Mystery of a Thousand Moons) * 01x19 : Tempête sur Ryloth (Storm over Ryloth) * 01x20 : Les Innocents de Ryloth (Innocents of Ryloth) * 01x21 : Liberté sur Ryloth (Liberty on Ryloth) * 01x22 : Prise d'Otage (Hostage Crisis) Saison 2 - La Montée en Puissance des Chasseurs de Primes (2009-2010) * 02x01 : Le Vol de l'Holocron (Holocron Heist) * 02x02 : La Dangereuse Cargaison (Cargo of Doom) * 02x03 : Les Enfants de la Force (Children of the Force) * 02x04 : Un Espion au Sénat (Senate Spy) * 02x05 : Atterrissage Mouvementé (Landing at Point Rain) * 02x06 : L'Usine d'armement (Weapons Factory) * 02x07 : L'Héritage de la Terreur (Legacy of Terror) * 02x08 : Les Vers Parasites (Brain Invaders) * 02x09 : L'Intrigue de Grievous (Grievous Intrigue) * 02x10 : Le Déserteur (The Deserter) * 02x11 : Le Sabre laser Perdu (The LightSaber Lost) * 02x12 : Le Complot de Mandalore (The Mandalore Plot) * 02x13 : Le Voyage de la Tentation (Voyage of Temptation) * 02x14 : La Duchesse de Mandalore (Duchess of Mandalore) * 02x15 : Meurtre au Sénat (Senate Murders) * 02x16 : Le Chat et la Souris (Cat and Mouse) * 02x17 : Les Chasseurs de primes (Bounty Hunters) * 02x18 : La Bête de Zillo (Zillo Beast) * 02x19 : La Bête de Zillo contre-attaque (The Zillo Beast Strikes Back) * 02x20 : Piège Mortel (Death Trap) * 02x21 : R2 rentre au bercail (R2 Come Home) * 02x22 : La Traque Mortelle (Lethal Trackdown) Saison 3 - Les Secrets Révélés (2010-2011) *03x01 : Les Clones cadets (Clone Cadets) *03x02 : Les ARC Troopers (Arc Troopers) *03x03 : Les Renforts (Supply Lines) *03x04 : La Sphère de l'influence (Sphere of Influence) *03x05 : Corruption (Corruption) *03x06 : L'Académie (The Academy) *03x07 : Assassin (Assassin) *03x08 : Plans malveillants (Evil Plans) *03x09 : La Chasse de Ziro (Hunt for Ziro) *03x10 : Héros des deux côtés (Heroes on Both Sides) *03x11 : À la poursuite de la paix (Pursuit of Peace) *03x12 : Les Sœurs de la nuit (NightSisters) *03x13 : Monstre (Monster) *03x14 : Les Sorcières de la Brume (Witches of the Mist) *03x15 : Les Grands Seigneurs (Overlords) *03x16 : L'Autel de Mortis (Altar of Mortis) *03x17 : Les Fantômes de Mortis (Ghosts of Mortis) *03x18 : La Citadelle (The Citadel) *03x19 : Contre-attaque (Counter Attack) *03x20 : Sauvetage à la Citadelle (Citadel Rescue) *03x21 : La Padawan perdue (Padawan Lost) *03x22 : La Chasse au Wookiee (Wookie Hunt) Saison 4 - Les Lignes de bataille (2011-2012) *04x01 : Guerre aquatique (Water War) *04x02 : L'Attaque Gungan (Gungan Attack) *04x03 : Prisonniers (Prisoners) *04x04 : Le Guerrier de l'ombre (Shadow Warrior) *04x05 : Mission humanitaire (Mercy Mission) *04x06 : Les Droïdes nomades (Nomad Droids) *04x07 : L'Obscurité sur Umbara (Darkness on Umbara) *04x08 : Le Général (The General) *04x09 : Insubordination (Plan of Dissent) *04x10 : Le Carnage de Krell (Carnage of Krell) *04x11 : L'Enlèvement (Kidnapped) *04x12 : Les Esclaves de la République (Slaves of the Republic) *04x13 : Les Évadés de Kadavo (Escape from Kadavo) *04x14 : Un ami dans le besoin (A Friend in Need) *04x15 : Manigance (Deception) *04x16 : Amis et Ennemis (Friends and Enemies) *04x17 : La Boîte (The Box) *04x18 : Crise sur Naboo (Crisis on Naboo) *04x19 : Le Massacre (Massacre) *04x20 : Les Chasseurs (Bounty) *04x21 : Les Frères (Brothers) *04x22 : Vengeance (Revenge) Saison 5 - Qui Succombera ? (2012-2013) *05x01 : Retour en force (Revival) *05x02 : Une guerre sur deux fronts (A War on Two Fronts) *05x03 : Les Meneurs (Front Runners) *05x04 : La Reconquête (The Soft War) *05x05 : Points de rupture (Tipping Points) *05x06 La Collecte (The Gathering) *05x07 : Le Test de résistance (A Test of Strength) *05x08 : Sauvetage en cours (Bound for Rescue) *05x09 : Une alliance nécessaire (A Necessary Bond) *05x10 : Les Armes secrètes (Secret Weapons) *05x11 : Une journée ensoleillée dans le néant (A Sunny Day in the Void) *05x12 : Porté disparu (Missing in Action) *05x13 : Point de non-retour (Point of No Return) *05x14 : L'Alliance (Eminence) *05x15 : La Conspiration (Shades of Reason) *05x16 : Sans foi ni loi (The Lawless) *05x17 : L'Attentat (Sabotage) *05x18 : Le Jedi qui en savait trop (The Jedi Who Knew Too Much) *05x19 : À la poursuite d'un Jedi (To Catch a Jedi) *05x20 : La Fausse Coupable (The Wrong Jedi) Saison 6 - Les Missions perdues (2014) *06x01 : L'Inconnu (The Unknown) *06x02 : Le Complot (Conspiracy) *06x03 : Le Fugitif (Fugitive) *06x04 : Les Ordres (Orders) *06x05 : Une vieille connaissance (An Old Friend) *06x06 : L'Ascension de Clovis (The Rise of Clovis) *06x07 : Le Système en crise (Crisis at the Heart) *06x08 : Les Disparus, première partie (The Disappeared - Part 1) *06x09 : Les Disparus, deuxième partie (The Disappeared - Part 2) *06x10 : Le Jedi oublié (The Lost One) *06x11 : Les Voix (Voices) *06x12 : La Destinée (Destiny) *06x13 : Le Sacrifice (Sacrifice) Saison 7 (2020) Arc narratif de la Force Clone 99Il est annoncé, en avril 2019, lors de la Star Wars Celebration de Chicago, qu'une version finalisée des épisodes centrés sur la Force Clone 99 sera intégrée à la saison 7 de Star Wars: The Clone Wars : *The Bad Batch *A Distant Echo *On the Wings of Keeradaks *Unfinished Business Héritage (2014-2015) *''Star Wars: Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir'' **''Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 1'' **''Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 2'' **''Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 3'' **''Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 4'' *Hx1 : A Death on Utapau *Hx2 : In Search of the Crystal *Hx3 : Crystal Crisis *Hx4 : The Big Bang *Hx5 : The Bad Batch *Hx6 : A Distant Echo *Hx7 : On the Wings of Keeradaks *Hx8 : Unfinished Business *''Sombre Apprenti'' Notes et références Catégorie:The Clone Wars Catégorie:Épisode de The Clone Wars